Their Girl
by Stories Of An Ordinary Girl
Summary: Its been a year since Sasuke returned to the village and things have been pretty normal. Well, all that changed when Sakura has something to say that results in changing the outcome of their lives forever. Bad Summary. Character Death. SasukexSakura


Disclaimer: Stories Of An Ordinary Girl does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Even if she wishes she did.

Me: *pouts in a corner* Humph!

**Stories Of An Ordinary Girl **

A girl with shoulder length, bubble-gum pink hair, and emerald eyes sighed in defeat. She would tell _them_ today. Who is this girl, you ask? Sakura Haruno. She is top medic in Kohnoha(sp?) and a member of Team 7.

Her two team mates… Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki. They would do anything for her. If anyone dared to touch her, they would beat the crap out of them. Sasuke and Naruto were what you could say… overprotective? Sure, she loved them, but it was annoying. They protected her because they thought she was the weakest link. She wished they would just recognize her for her strength, not for some weak little girl who needed protection. She was 21 for Kami's sake! She was well able to take care of herself. Naruto and Sasuke did whatever they could to keep her safe and away from the pain of the real world. But, … they couldn't protect her from everything.

She had a deep secret that she didn't want them to know… and today she would tell them. She knew she would soon enough be forced to leave them, and it hurt. It hurt, knowing that she would be leaving everything behind...soon. Her friends who had become her family, her work-which she loved deeply-, and most of all….her life which was full of many memories.. Good and bad.

The young woman sighed as she approached the training grounds, how would they take it? 'Not well.' she thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a loud voice said. 'Naruto.' Oh how she would miss hearing that voice everyday. She felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly whipped them away.

"Hey Naruto." she called back as the blond boy ran from the dark haired boy's side to her, giving her a great, big, bear-hug. Sasuke slunk over casually as Naruto and Sakura embraced, holding something behind his back.

"Hey."

"Hi!" she smiled as a slight smirk grew on the Uchiha's face and he opened his mouth to say something.

Sadness came over the woman's face, "Guys… I have to tell you something."

Naruto smiled, "Sure! Anything you need to say you can say it to us, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled then closed her eyes,

"I'll make this simple and easy for you to understand.. You can't always protect me and I don't want you to have to," she paused, "I don't want you to feel like this is your fault."

A growing fear knotted in the boys' stomachs,

"What do ya mean, Sakura-chan?"

"I mean…," she stared hard at each boy, "I'm dieing." she finished her sentence and the boys looked at her in shock. A sad smile was on her porcelain face. "I'm sorry."

"How long have you know?" The Uchiha asked, his hand clenched behind his back with a small object inside.

"Awhile now."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I was afraid."

Silence.

"Why?"

"… I didn't want to hurt you." A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Please forgive me." she said.

There was no reply but both of the boys hugged her.

"Thank you. For everything." A pain shot through her body and she collapsed on the ground.

"Sakura-chan!?"

"Sakura!?"

No response, not a single breath. She lay there, limp in their arms. A light drizzle fell from the sky and the unbearable truth was reveled.

"Sakura-chan…" a whisper.

"Sakura."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, clinging to the corpse.

"SAKURA!" The Uchiha's voice rang loud and angry. Why!? Why in Kami did she have to leave them?! The object fell from his grasp and there was a small box, with a beautiful, priceless, diamond engagement ring in it. Tears streamed down both their faces, mixing with the rain.

**Stories Of An Ordinary Girl **

A few days later

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha(sp?), clad in black. The past few days had been rainy and the boys knew even the heavens were mourning for their teammate. After all, she was loved by everyone. They reached the place where Sakura Haruno would be laid to rest, under a large cherry blossom tree. Her casket was slightly open and they could see their beautiful teammate. Her pale pink hair sleek and straight, framing her pale face. She wore a light green dress that matched her eyes and black sandals. She had a silver locket around her neck, etched on it was the Uchiha symbol, the Haruno symbol, and the Uzumaki symbol, inside it was a picture off their team when they were young, before Sasuke left. And another picture of their team after Sasuke returned. She wore a silver bracelet that she had gotten from Ino, TenTen, and Hinata on her 18th birthday. A small smile adorned her face, and on her hand was a diamond engagement ring that Sasuke didn't have the chance to give her.

Looking around, they saw the sad faces of Rookie 9 along with many other people and Shizune, and Tsunade. Everyone was crying, even Tsunade herself. Sakura had been like a daughter to her so it had been expected but Tsunade wasn't one to cry easily.

That day all Konoha, and it seemed the world mourned the death of the young woman.

Sasuke clenched his fists so tight they were a sickly white, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. He turned to face a man with white hair and half his face covered,

"Kakashi." The man looked at him and Naruto sadly before hugging them tightly. They were surprised. Kakashi never showed emotions and here he was hugging them!

"She won't be forgotten." he stated to them quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, tears in their eyes. The three men looked down at a beautiful headstone it read,

"_Sakura Haruno-Uchiha_

_Born: March 3__rd__, 1990_

_Died: August 15__th__ 2011_

'_A strong and beautiful woman who was a loyal friend to all. You will live in our hearts.' _

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi cried, along with his old students and all of Konoha to mourn the death of an innocent, and pure woman. As the tears fell a warm breeze seemed to envelope all of Konoha. Sakura petals fell and blew in the wind and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi could almost here her voice through the wind:

"Naruto! You baka!" a memory of Sakura hitting Naruto over the head flashed by.

"Sasuke-kun! Please stop!" the memory of Sasuke losing control of the curse seal in the Forest of Death and Sakura calming him down by hugging him.

"Kakashi-sensei(sp?), you're late again!" a memory of Sakura smiling and scolding Kakashi.

"I promise you, I wont be weak anymore! I will be strong for all of you!" a memory of Sakura smiling, determination in her eyes, they softened for a moment, "And you can be for me."

Many memories ran through their heads and they smiled at all the good memories and sobbed with the bad. They had to face it. She was gone, and they had to move on. But, they knew - no matter what - she would always be _their girl_.

**Stories Of An Ordinary Girl **

**Me: I no! I no! Very bad ending! Don't make fun of me! This was my first fanfic!! Comment! Oh and by the way, the dates on Sakura's gravestone are made up. **


End file.
